There have been a number of proposals for easing the load on goods vehicles by taking up a large part of the load using ground effect with a skirt. However, these have had problems due to excessive escape of air from underneath the lower edges of the skirt which has necessitated the use of excessive air supplies in order to maintain the air cushion and provide sufficient support for the load. Other problems include significant wear of the base region of the skirt and some wear effects on the road. The present invention seeks to obviate or reduce these above disadvantages.